Mad Power
by IceTiger3
Summary: *chapter 5* Nurico tells his part of the story and gets too see a little more of Tasuki than he wanted n_n
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters (though I wish I did), so don't sue! Please!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mad Power  
  
By: IceTiger3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was quiet where the Seishi and Miaka were staying for the night. Tamahome was sitting under an old oak tree. He looked over to where Miaka was lying, trembling from the cold. He felt like going over to her and warming her up, but he knew what he saw that night.  
  
"How could she?" he said to himself. He looked up into the stars and felt his eyes burning up. "Why?" he thought. He closed his eyes and drifted away into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  
The next morning Tamahome woke up to the smell of cooked trout. It smelt a little burnt, but he was starving and would eat almost anything. He got up and felt a small lump lying curled up beside him. He looked at the snoozing person and soon realized it was Tasuki.  
  
"WAAAH!" he screeched. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
Tasuki slowly got up and quietly announced "Good morning dear, did you have a good night sleep?" Tamahome recoiled in disgust. "Well sweet-ums?" Tasuki said gently. Tamahome remained staring at Tasuki as though he had just witnessed a horrible murder.  
  
"WAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Nuriko exploded. "I'm.sorry..Ahahah .Tasuki .I couldn't help it!" Nuriko gagged.  
  
"Whatever, I'm glad its over, now where is that 100 duong you promised me?" Tasuki demanded.  
  
"Here, here" Nuriko handed Tasuki a small bag of money.  
  
"YOU STUPID JACKASS! YOU DID THIS AS A BET!?" Tamahome roared.  
  
"Yep." Tasuki answered, smirking.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU, BASTARD!" Tamahome continued shouting.  
  
"Oh calm down Tamahome," Nuriko budged in, "It was just a joke."  
  
"A JOKE!? I DON'T THINK IT'S FUNNY!" Tamahome started chasing Tasuki and Nuriko around the campground.  
  
Meanwhile Chichiri was sitting on the shore of a nearby lake, trying to fish out some more breakfast.  
  
"Chichiri!" he heard Miaka calling. "The fish is ready!" she called out to everyone. By this time Tamahome had gotten tired of chasing Tasuki and Nuriko and took his place back under the old oak tree. He still could not get the image of Miaka in Hotohori's arms out of his head. As he was sitting there holding back the tears, Chiriko walked by and cheerfully invited Tamahome to join him around the fire. Tamahome slowly got up and walked over to where everyone was sitting.  
  
"Hey Tamahome, want some trout?" Miaka happily offered some fresh cooked fish to him. "I made it all by myself!" she announced proudly.  
  
"Uhhh.I'm s-suddenly not hungry anymore." Tasuki stuttered and swallowed hard.  
  
"You will eat it all!!!" Miaka said with a very serious voice.  
  
"Ok, ok." Tasuki said quickly and started swallowing the fish without chewing.  
  
"Take some, Tamahome." Tasuki smirked once again.  
  
"I'm not eating anything she touched." Tamahome said coldly and walked away.  
  
"Huh?" Miaka murmured, confused.  
  
Tamahome's cool walk soon turned into a jog and soon a sprint. He went as fast as he could, not knew where he was running. He just wanted to run away from it all - his problems, his responsibilities, and especially Miaka. He stopped to take a breath. He could feel the anger boiling inside of him again. He gave a loud frustrated yell and in a fit of rage punched a tree into splinters.  
  
"I HATE HER!" he shouted as loud as he could and started running once again.  
  
Back at the camp, it was time to leave. No one except Miaka noticed Tamahome's absence.  
  
"Alright, we are all ready" Hotohori said to Miaka, "Lets go."  
  
"What about Tamahome?" Miaka inquired.  
  
"What about him?" Hotohori said while picking up a scroll from the ground.  
  
"Well, where is he?" Miaka exclaimed impatiently.  
  
"How should I know?" Hotohori said showing no interest.  
  
"Oh, he'll show up soon" Tasuki said walking by.  
  
"Uhhh.alright then, lets go" she said a little mad. "Urgh! Why does he have to disappear right when we have to leave?" she said to herself.  
  
A few hours had passed and Miaka was starting to get worried. "Maybe he went the wrong way you guys, I think we should turn back," she said to the rest of the crew.  
  
"No! I want to get to Konan in time for the ceremony!" Hotohori stated.  
  
Miaka did not argue further even though she knew deep down inside that something was wrong.  
  
At this time Tamahome was still running. He was now approaching a small village. In about ten more minutes he had reached it. He strolled though the village tired, hungry, and with no place to go. He was about to give up and turn back when he noticed a small diner on the side of the narrow street. He walked in and searched his pockets for some money.  
  
He found 7 duong, which was enough to get him a decent meal. He waited at the counter while the owner prepared him his food. A young girl walked out of the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron.  
  
"Tamahome? Is that you?" the girl cried happily and ran from behind the counter to hug him.  
  
To be continued.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: This is my first angst / romance / humor fic so be gentle. Don't flame unless you think this is an ABSOLUTELY horrible fic. ^.^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters, so don't sue me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mad Power  
  
By IceTiger3  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tamahome did not recognize the girl at first but after a minute he remembered a short little girl with long, beautiful, black hair who always played with him when he was just a child. Her and her little sister Kashimi, who he considered his sisters, moved away from Tamahome's village when he was 8.  
  
"Aishi?" Tamahome said shocked. "Oh my god, I haven't seen you for ages!"  
  
"I know!" the girl exclaimed and hugged Tamahome tightly.  
  
"So, how's it been? How's your family?" Tamahome said sitting down on a nearby stool. Suddenly the girl's face went blank.  
  
"Father left us after we moved away, Mother died a year later and Lentsu committed suicide a day after mother's death; so it's just me and Kashimi now." Tamahome could see that Aishi was trying very hard to hide her sadness and hold in the tears, but it was just too hard. She burst into tears and released years of suffering and loneliness into Tamahome's shoulder.  
  
"It'll be alright Aishi, don't worry. I'm here now and I won't let anything happen to you." Tamahome said wiping the tears off of Aishi's face and trying not to let his sadness overcome him. It had still been very painful to think of his family.  
  
"Promise?" Aishi asked, trembling.  
  
"Promise." Tamahome repeated. After he realized what he just said it was too late. Aishi's lips had already reached Tamahome's and she passionately kissed him. Images of Miaka raced through Tamahome's head. Her eyes, her lips, he was going to loose her forever. Perhaps he did not love her anymore. No, that's impossible. How could just one kiss change anything? But the strange warm feeling in his heart when he thought of her was gone. He had still not forgiven Miaka for what she did under the willow tree that night.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
*Tamahome was ambling through the forest that late evening. It was very warm and a light, cold drizzle made the weather feel heavenly. He had been coming back from his long walk and noticed two figures standing on the shore of the lake. It was already dark so it was hard to see who the people actually were. Tamahome casually strolled toward the lake. He looked at the moon lit face of the shorter figure and froze. It was Miaka standing pressed against Hotohori's strong body. She was out over the lake when Hotohori spoke.  
  
"Miaka I am serious. I have never felt this close to anyone before. I love you with all my heart and I cannot live without you. I cannot stand to see you with Tamahome when you could be with me. I could give you so much more. Miaka, do you feel the same?" Hotohori's voice was calm and gentle, outlined with a twinge of jealousy.  
  
"Hotohori, I love Tamahome," she said in a very faint voice. "I know that you feel this way about me but..."  
  
"Miaka, do you love me??" he repeated and pressed her even closer to his body.  
  
"I...I..." she did not finish that sentence because Hotohori had already started kissing her. She did not pull away or protest. She just stood there. Tamahome felt his heart stop. The feeling of sadness was quickly replaced by anger and he would have charged at Hotohori right there, right then, but he heard a few of Miaka's last murmurings.  
  
"...love you Hotohori" she said and kissed him once more. She did not say the full phrase, but Tamahome knew what the beginning of the sentence was. How could she do this? Tears burned his eyes and as he turned around to leave he heard the deep breathing and the shuffle of clothes. He did not have to turn around to know what was happening. He simply walked back to camp and sat under an old oak tree. *  
  
To be continued...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Ok this is my second chapter and it's getting a bit weird, hehe. If you are a Miaka/Tamahome fan, this fic is not for you, Sorry. Please review and remember that this is my first romance/angst fic. Thanks a lot ^.^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, so don't sue!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mad Power  
  
By IceTiger3  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tamahome and Aishi bantered through the rest of the day. Tamahome soon forgot all about his problems. This was the life that he missed, he wanted to be normal again; no more fighting, no more ceremonies, no more protecting Miaka. He could finally settle here, in this small town called Hapek, with his best friend from childhood who he was sure he loved.  
  
Meanwhile, Miaka and the rest of the seishi were starting to get worried. Tamahome had been missing all day and they were far away from their previous campsite.  
  
"We will stay here for the night," Hotohori announced looking around their new campground.  
  
"Hoto-chan," Miaka said faintly, "What about Tamahome?"  
  
"What about him? I'm sure he will find us, he couldn't have gone far" Hotohori said coldly "And besides, why do we need HIM? I can protect you far better than him; you don't need to worry, I will always be here." Hotohori gazed into Miaka's big, beautiful eyes and she flashed a weak smile.  
  
"Guys," Chichiri suddenly jerked his head up, "Dd you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what? I didn't hear anything" Tasuki looked up from his little torture game, burning ants.  
  
"Maybe it was nothing." Chichiri said doubtfully.  
  
It was a fool moon tonight and long shadows covered the wet grass. The campground was a small opening in the middle of a forest. Lush vegetation and big lumpy rocks surrounded it; there was a small pond not far south of the clearing.  
  
Miaka was sitting on the grassy shore of the pond looking up at the stars, listening to the serene sound of the crickets. All of a sudden a ripple, then another and another, disturbed the calm surface of the pond. It was starting to drizzle.  
  
"That's odd," she thought, "The sky is perfectly clear."  
  
Then, out of nowhere the dark image of Nakago appeared in front of Miaka. She had just enough time to give out a small yelp before Nakago's cold, strong hand closed around her mouth tightly. She tried to get away but Nakago swung his other arm around and caught her by the waist just in time, holding her close to his body he slowly pulled out a little knife holding it in his left hand he calmly announced.  
  
"I know you were waiting for me, so why don't you stop the act."  
  
Miaka's eyes suddenly went blank.  
  
"Shh! Be quiet I don't want the others to hear you my lord, if they hear you they will surely attack!" Miaka straightened up and slid her hand along the wrinkles on her uniform to smoothen them out.  
  
"You know I am stronger than them" Nakago grinned, "And besides it would be a lot easier to kill them now than later."  
  
"NAKAGO!" Hotohori yelled charging from behind the bushes straight at Nakago, "Get your filthy hands off of her!!"  
  
"NO!" Miaka yelled and moved to jump in front of Nakago "You can't!!!"  
  
But it was too late; Hotohori's sword had already plunged straight through Nakago's chest. Miaka's eyes widened and she screamed.  
  
"Hahahah! You fools, did you really think I was stupid enough to actually come here in person?" Nakago laughed a cruel laugh and pulled the sword out of his chest dropping it on the floor. "We shall meet again my lady," Nakago said bowing to Miaka, and in a split second he was gone. Miaka went stiff and her eyes came back to life.  
  
"Miaka are you alright?" Hotohori ran towards her without thinking and pressed her close to his body. "I was so afraid something was going to happen to you. I would never forgive myself if you got hurt, EVER" he squeezed her shoulders tightly, tears running down his cheeks.  
  
Miaka's knees suddenly weakened and she collapsed, but Hotohori's strong arms steadied her. She looked at Hotohori's moist face and wiped the tears off of his cheeks.  
  
"It's alright Hoto-chan, don't cry, I'll be fine," she said faintly before closing her eyes. A single stream of blood trickled from her forehead down her pale face.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Thanks for all your reviews! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! This was kind of weird near the end. I hope you're not too confused. 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: WOW! What a weird chapter that chpt.3 was. Sorry for the confusion. Ok ok here is what has happened so far (in order):  
  
Miaka and the Seishi are heading for Konan to a ceremony (no one knows what kind of ceremony.^_^'')  
  
Tamahome thinks he sees Miaka with Hotohori so he runs away to a nearby village where he meets his long time friend, Aishi. Aishi has been in love with Tamahome all these years and now when they are reunited Tamahome thinks he might be falling in love with Aishi. He is not sure about his feelings for Miaka.  
  
The Seishi leave for Konan without Tamahome thinking he will catch up.  
  
Miaka meets Nakago and is put under a strange spell that will make her serve Nakago in his presence.  
  
Hotohori attacks Nakago's hologram in an attempt to save Miaka.  
  
Miaka falls unconscious.  
  
Ok clear yet? So Sorry for all the weirdness. My friends criteria are have to be exact so It's going to be strange. I have decided to use different character's point of views from now on so it will be a different character each chapter (sort of like a dairy. but not really) . You guys can vote on who comes next. This chapter it's.drum roll. TASUKI!!! Just to warn you Tasuki talks to himself a lot so when it seems that he is talking to someone and it is not in "" it means he is just thinking to himself. This is a really messed up fic and I keep experimenting with different techniques of writing. sorry. Oh well different is good right? There are going to be a lot of side stories so you got to make sure that you read over the summaries I will post of what happened so far. I'm sorry again for making such a confusing fic.  
  
He he he, ENJOY!  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone. I'm too young to die. so don't sue please!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Yesterday's commotions left me up all night damn it. I wonder what that bastard Nakago wanted. Well whatever it was it must have been pretty lame. everything involving women in lame.  
  
It's morning now. Its very nice. the sun is shining, the birds are singing, all that's missing is some fire here and there. Miaka is still out cold and Hotohori volunteered to carry her while we head for Konan. He's been up all night; I even feel sorry for that fool, love. HA those who fall under the spell of love will not last long.  
  
I'm getting a bit hungry now and I am still tired from the night before.  
  
"Oi! I'm going to go freshen up in the stream, I'll catch up later!"  
  
"Yea, Yea! Hurry back!" Nuriko shouts in return.  
  
Nuriko is probably the sanest out of the whole crew. It's funny how I don't include myself in their activities. Oh well, I have my own plans, and this little bunch are like cheese pieces...mmmm, cheese...no wait, where was I again? Oh yes, I meant chess pieces that I will move in ways that are suitable for me!  
  
~ Note to self: must buy more cheese bits when I get to Konan. ~  
  
For now the best move is to stick to everyone's plan and continue on with the trip to Konan. Then I will figure out what to do next.  
  
I'm walking though the thick forest now, following the sound of the stream. I think that taking a dip will get the drowsiness out of me in a snap.  
  
"AAAHH!" SHIMATTA! There are ants. ants.. EVERYWTHERE!!!  
  
"LEKKA SHIEN!" Die you bastards! BURN.BURN IN HELL!!!  
  
Oh no! I think I set some trees on fire. What's that crackling sound? I look up and right there, right above my head is a flaming branch. It is too late to run so I try to get down low. Well I guess it is too late for that too; the branch cracks and falls down straight onto my head!!  
  
"AAGGHH" I give out a yell and try to throw the branch off of me. I fail. Ohh, I have been burnt many times before, but this hurts the most! On my third attempt I finally manage to get out from underneath the branch.  
  
I break into a run and don't look back. I can feel my hair is still on fire, so I sprint toward the pond as fast as I can. There! I see it! It's right in between those trees. I can see the azure of the stream, it looks so beautiful. I break through the last row of trees and jump straight into the stream, only remembering that I cannot swim. The stream seems surprisingly deep. I swing my arms and legs like a maniac and struggle to get out of the freezing deep water. Well this is it. This is how I'm going to die. Hmmm. I wonder why my life is not flashing by. WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!? I can't die NOW! I have a great goal to achieve! My great plan. cheese.fire.. canned peaches. There are lots of great things to live for!! NO! I will NOT give up!  
  
I straighten my legs and realize that I can touch the bottom of the stream! I straighten my whole body and am now standing, water - shoulder height, right in the middle of the stream -_-;;  
  
Oh thank god no one saw that. That would have been embarrassing. I Check my wet hair and can feel the harsh, burnt ends of my beautiful flaming red hair. Oh great! Now I have created a new hair style! I carefully get out of the water, onto the shore, and examine my clothes. They seem to be tinted with black. Well this is just great! I feel so filthy, now would be a perfect time to bathe. I slip out of my clothes and quickly run into the refreshing water, leaving my burnt belongings on the shore.  
  
The water is great. But I make sure to stay close to the shore just in case the stream suddenly gets deep. I close my eyes and breathe in the scent of the surroundings. It smells wonderful. The smell of trees, flowers and fresh water fills my lungs. The cool mountain air plays with my wet hair. Suddenly I shiver and feel something is wrong. I open my eyes and look up. The sky is clear and the sun is still shining. Oh it's probably nothing. I decide that it is time to get out. I don't want to get too far behind the rest of the seishi. Just as I was about to put my wet clothes back on I notice something behind me, on the opposite shore of the stream. I spin around and am horrified to see Nakago standing right across from me on the other side of the stream, grinning. I struggle to cover myself, failing I hopelessly jump back into the stream.  
  
I'm speechless. There he is standing there looking straight at me and acting like nothing is wrong. Oh god I feel like I have been violated, my privacy has been taken away from me. What the hell am I thinking?! Why would I care if he sees me naked? Of course, I don't care, yes, that's it, I'm just surprised to see him, that's all.  
  
BUT I DO CARE!  
  
"Nakago no bakayarou!" I said in disgust.  
  
"Don't worry Tasuki, I didn't watch ALL of it." he smirks and walks closer to the shore.  
  
That sick bastard!  
  
"What the hell do you want?!" I force out the words.  
  
What's wrong with me? Why is it so hard to talk to him right now?  
  
Stop it, Tasuki, damn it! Why the hell are you acting like a fool? You are just surprised. It was unexpected that's all. What the hell is Nakago doing? Oh my gods WHAT IS HE DOING!?  
  
Nakago slowly takes of the layers of clothing he is wearing until he is left with nothing but his pants. I suddenly realize I am staring. I quickly turn around and sink into the water up to my neck.  
  
"What do you want DAMN IT!?" I yell out again and still get no answer. Instead I feel the rippled of the water. I know he is getting into the water now. Now the question is - is he naked?  
  
NO! That's not the question Tasuki! Stop thinking about Nakago that way! You are so gross! The REAL question is: why is he here and what does he want from me?  
  
All of a sudden I feel a cold hand on my shoulder. I shiver and I feel my body go very tense. I feel his second hand raise and he gently places it on my other shoulder. I come out of the water just a little, so that my shoulders are just above the surface of the water. Nakago's gentle touch soon turns into a massage. It is obvious he can feel how tense my body is. I relax a little, but am still on guard.  
  
What's wrong with me? I keep asking myself that question because it is obvious that something really is wrong with me. Right now I should try and fight Nakago, but instead, I am standing here enjoying the moment like a weakling? Damn it Tasuki don't give into your desires!  
  
I quickly turn around to avoid Nakago's touch. I find him standing less that a meter away from me, staring straight into my eyes. I looked back into his. They are not as cold and selfish as they usually are, but they looked so kind and caring. so . irresistible. TBC   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Okok how was that? Good? Bad? Aaah please R&R!  
  
Ok now, should I make a lemon out of this??  
  
Or do people think that Nakago/Tasuki is a horrible pair??  
  
Oh I can't wait to hear your thoughts. Personally I like this format better (the character's point of view thingy) but some people might like the paragraph type better. Well write what you think and thanks a lot! 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: HEYA!! Thanks for the reviews! And yes, yes I will somehow try and split Tasuki and Nakago due to the numerous complaints of my bad coupling. All right aaannnyyy ways, no one voted on who's pov gets to be next so I GET TO DECIDE AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!! OKOKOKOK!!!! This time its.. its.. lemme think.. I will make it. ummm.drum roll.NURIKO!! Yea that's it Nuriko is peerrrfect!! Ok here is the update of what happened so far: Miaka and the Seishi are heading for Konan to a ceremony (no one knows what kind of ceremony) Tamahome thinks he sees Miaka with Hotohori so he runs away to a nearby village where he meets his long time friend, Aishi. Aishi has been in love with Tamahome all these years and now when they are reunited Tamahome thinks he might be falling in love with Aishi. He is not sure about his feelings for Miaka. The Seishi leave for Konan without Tamahome thinking he will catch up. Miaka meets Nakago and is put under a strange spell that will make her serve Nakago in his presence. Hotohori attacks Nakago's hologram in an attempt to save Miaka. Miaka falls unconscious. Tasuki separates from the others to go for a swim in the stream. After lighting himself on fire he jumps into the stream and almost drowns. While bathing naked in the water he encounters Nakago who OBVIOUSLY wants something from Tasuki. Again, if it seems like the character is talking to himself and its not in "" then he is just thinking to himself. There we go all up to date now. Okok lets get on with it:  
  
CHAPTER 5.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. come to think of it. I don't own anything either! Awww how depressing T_T!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Time: A little before Tasuki finds the ants and sets himself on fire.  
  
I wonder why Tasuki is gone for so long?? Strange. Well anyways. I decide to walk in front of everyone just in case anything dangerous pops up out of nowhere. I'm a little ticked at Hotohori, he's so stupid! He's tired as hell and he still won't let me help carry Miaka. He KNOWS I'M stronger!  
"Hey guys!! I'm getting hungry, think we could take a break?" I yell out not turning around.  
" Yes I guess, I'm a little tired myself," Chichiri said with a sigh.  
" I don't think it's a very good idea; according to my calculations, we have just enough time to get to Konan before the ceremony, without stopping." Was Chiriko's reply to my request.  
"Oh stop worrying Chiriko-kun, we'll make it on time; even if we don't, they can't start without us!" I reassured Chiriko.  
"Oh all right, I guess you know best then" he said and went back to examining one of the maps he was carrying.  
I walk around looking for a good place for us to stop. I run a little ahead and find the perfect little spot. It's a small clearing between the trees. The grass is very green, and here and there you could see little specs of blue flowers. I run back to where everyone is and report my findings. Everyone reaches the clearing and Hotohori finally puts Miaka's unconscious body down. I agree to sit by her while he goes with Mitsukake to search for some food.  
Dang, Hotohori is so protective of Miaka. Yeesh! I wonder why Miaka hasn't woken up yet. She's not feverish or anything. just. sleeping. She looks so peaceful.  
It's about midday now and the sun is shining brightly, there isn't a cloud in the sky. I decide to put Miaka under a tree so that she doesn't get too hot. I pick her up and carry her over to a large and tall tree (I'm not very good with trees so I have no idea what it is called), I place her on the base of it where it is nice and shady.  
Wow. the heat is sweltering. I'm boiling! I wonder where Hotohori is; he's been gone for a while. I call Chichiri and ask him to stay with Miaka while I go and investigate the surroundings. What a nice day. maybe I shouldn't look for Hoto-chan, I worry too much. But I should! Where IS everyone? They all keep disappearing. I decide to look for Tasuki instead; after all he's been gone for a lot longer than Mitsukake and Hotohori. I start walking back in the direction we came from. "AAHHHH!!!" "LEKKA SHIEN!!!" Huh? What was that?? It sounded like Tasuki! Maybe he's in trouble! I start running in the direction of where the sound came from. The trees are very thick. why the hell would Tasuki go this way. Agghh. it's so hard to get through.. It takes me a while to get to where obviously Tasuki had run into some trouble. I look around. there is a burnt branch on the ground not far from a burnt anthill. Well that explains the screams! Tasuki is terrifies of ants! I wonder where he went? I look around a notice a small path of broken tree branches. I follow it; after a while I finally reach the last row of trees. I push through it and am horrified to see Tasuki standing shoulder height in the stream, with Nakago less than a meter away from him. "WHAT THE HELL!" I yell out and run to Tasuki's aid. Tasuki jerks from surprise and quickly gets out of the water. OH MY GOD! HE'S NAKED!! "AAHH!! MY EYES!!!" I shriek and cover my eyes. Tasuki realizes that he's naked and quickly covers himself with his still damp clothes. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU TASUKI!!! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT I'M GAY!? IT'S GONNA TAKE ME WEEKS TO GET _THAT_ IMAGE OUT OF MY HEAD!!!" I freak out. "Sorry, sorry; but I had to do SOMETHING! Nakago was standing so close. hey where is he?"  
I open my eyes and look around. Nakago is gone, but the pile of clothing on the other shore is still there.  
"That means he was real! It wasn't an illusion! This is so messed up Tasuki! What the hell were you doing!?" I exclaim not realizing I'm yelling.  
"I don't.know." He says quietly staring at the spot where Nakago used to stand.  
  
TBC XD  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* AN: Omg so sorry for the shortness. I totally abandoned this fic. come to think of it I have abandoned all my fics. but that's only cuz I cant write eheheh okies please R&R.Don't worry I'll update very soon n_n byebye!! 


End file.
